Un billón de identidades
by Moun
Summary: ―Viva o muerta eres mía, Kagome ―murmuró él y después sonrió de una forma tétrica. Ella tragó duro. Había vendido sus derechos sin pensarlo y, ahora, estaba sufriendo las consecuencias. !OOC


**Iniciado:** 01/06/2012  
**Título:** Un billón de identidades  
**Género y clasificación:** Angustia y drama con toques románticos. Clasificación M; sólo para gente que sobrepase los 15 y 16 años.  
**Dedicado a:** las tres de más abajo ;)

* * *

Ésta historia está dedicada desde el primer hasta el último capítulo para: mi amor secreto (Janusa), mi cachalote marino (Smiling) y mi paisana horrorosa (Mrs. Horror).

* * *

**Resumen: **Se miraron fijamente sin mediar palabra. Lo único que los separaba era el pecado que ambos cometían. Ella por esconderse detrás de aquellas identidades y él por traicionar la palabra de su señor. OOC.

* * *

Disclamier:

1. InuYasha no es mío.

2. La trama sí.

hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Un billón de identidades  
**

(1): Encontrar

Todo lo que quería era encontrar una cierta aceptación a su alrededor. Pero nadie parecía querer dársela en ningún momento. Tampoco se la daría nadie que no fuera su madre o aquella mujer que, alguna vez, ocupó su corazón y días junto a él. Destacar, ser el más fuerte, trabajar hasta la fatiga y ganarse la confianza de los más fuertes era lo único que se podía hacer cuando tenía aquel gran obstáculo delante de ti. Todo aquello era necesario para intentar rozar la aceptación.

Aunque, desde aquellos días, empezó a saber fingir delante de los demás. Teniendo siempre una segunda opción o un as en la manga para cualquier ocasión. Todo aquel conjunto de cosas le ayudaron a sobrevivir cuando su madre falleció. Él, con escasos años, supo como sobrevivir en tierra de demonios. También, supo como saborear cada caída o victoria ganada. Aquella mezcla era lo que le había enseñado la vida y lo que había aprendido de ella.

Con el paso del tiempo asignarse al ejercito de la región fue fácil. En aquellos tiempos, la corte caía en pedazos por la pérdida de terreno y la repentina muerte del emperador. Todos peleaban por aquel potente puesto en el trono y, como no, todos los enemigos lo aprovecharon para atacar y ganar terreno en todas las aldeas de la región. Necesitaban refuerzos y entrar era fácil. Muy fácil.

Entrenarse hasta llegar a la fatiga y poder borrar las burlas pasadas en su cabeza; convertirse en el mejor del grupo y dejar de escuchar las voces que gritaban la escoria que era. Todo aquello le hizo encontrar una extraña mezcla parecida a la aceptación. Encontró un respeto y admiración por parte de sus compañeros que, gracias a ello, le hizo llegar hasta lo más alto que había llegado hasta ahora: ser el general del ejercito del emperador. Tantas cosas le debía al fantasma de su padre y todas las leyendas que hablaban de él. Tenía que agradecerle el pequeño empujón regalado. Ahora, tenía el poder de alcanzar todo lo que alguna vez anhelo, y no sólo poderlo rozar, si no, tenerlo en la palma de su mano.

La ayuda también vino por parte del nuevo emperador de la corte. Un joven hombre miedoso e inseguro que, como adolescente, había tomado la imagen de él como la de su difunto padre. Aquel acto le había hecho ganar más puntos de los necesarios. Convirtiéndolo en uno de los más importantes señores de la corte para quién, en aquellos momentos y hasta ahora, tenía el poder: el emperador Watanabe Houjou. Era el hijo del emperador caído de la región. Demasiado para el trono o demasiado débil para tanto poder, al final, fue el elegido para hacer aquel papel tan importante en aquella gran obra teatral delante de sus ojos. El pueblo estuvo de acuerdo, la corte también. Así que, al final, el nuevo emperador se presentaba ante sus ojos y, de nuevo, el poder de su región volvió a sus manos gracias al ejercito y la destreza de su nuevo y joven emperador.

El éxito y las nuevas conquistas del imperio hicieron crecer poco a poco las recientes fiestas en el jardín del palacio. También, las nombradas visitas de personas con importantes señores y doncellas de varias regiones vecinas. Aquello fue gracias a él, su ejercito y sus constantes victorias. Todo aquello hizo que aquella mujer apareciera una noche en una de las fiestas a palacio y, también, en su vida. Se rumoreaba que era la doncella del emperador, aunque él nunca lo reconoció o negó, así que, él lo tomó como si ella fuera su simple amante. El mismo emperador los presentó sin etiquetas ni prioridades. Los ojos femeninos brillaban inquietantes gracias a la luz de la luna y su blanca piel parecía de porcelana gracias a las numerosas estrellas en el cielo nocturno. Era perfecta en frente de sus ojos, siempre fue perfecta para él. Parecía que el destino los quería ver juntos de alguna u otra manera.

El emperador le había asignado ser su sombra día y noche. Cuidarla cada hora del día y de la noche. Éso se debía a que, por petición de la corte, ella sería la nueva miko del palacio. Siendo una de las personas más respetadas en la región a partir de ése momento. Ser sacerdotisa de un gran imperio y, encima, de las aldeas que lo rodeaban era una gran tarea para una persona. Además, ella era una mujer que, quisiera o no, era frágil mirara por dónde se mirara. Por eso, seguramente, había sido asignado. Y él se encontraba con aquel nuevo trabajo junto aquella hermosa doncella a su lado día y noche.

Al paso del tiempo se añadió el sentimiento de cariño en ambos corazones y, por último, el amor entre los dos empezó a crecer como la espuma. Ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia en ésto. Ella por ser sacerdotisa y tener prohibido el sentir y acercarse a los hombres durante años. Él por sólo centrarse en ser alguien a destacar y no pensar en aquel sentimiento. Poco a poco se acercaron y se conocieron, como enamorados o las diferentes parejas en el mundo. Con el paso de la rutina, él decidió dejar por un tiempo de lado las batallas y a sus hombres para centrarse en ella. Retrocedió el orgullo unos metros e hizo todo lo que su corazón le pidió y ordenó.

Las miradas y sonrisas empezaron a ser algo más serio para ambos, algo más importante que éso. Él empezó a alejarse demasiado de su trabajo fuera de ella. Se jugó el cuello varias veces por sus visitas a aquella hermosa mujer.

De día, era su protector; de noche, su amante.

Él acabó enamorándose y ella, también.

Semanas después, una carta llegó hasta sus aposentos. Escrita en puño y letra por ella y con un sólo motivo: el recelo que el emperador empezaba a mostrarle. Según la sacerdotisa, el emperador empezaba a ver que la relación entre ellos era demasiado cercana de lo que debía ser. O así se lo había planteado él a ella. Se encontraba nerviosa e inquieta, así lo dejaba escrito en la carta que le había entregado ése mismo día. Él, inquieto, intentó buscarla e intentar arreglar aquello para que, de algún u otro modo, pudieran seguir juntos sin levantar más sospechas pero, para su mala suerte, ella había desaparecido como el humo. Ya no existía ningún rastro de ella en aquel palacio. Tampoco en ninguna aldea vecina, él mismo se había encargado de demostrarlo.

Decidió preguntarle a su señor quién, sorprendido igual que él, le respondió que había decidido retirarse para poder cuidar a su antigua aldea y mantener a su familia en mejores condiciones de las que estaban a causa de una fuerte guerra vivida allí.

De nuevo, el rechazo y abandono, le daban un fuerte latigazo.

―¡Mierda! ―rugió el protagonista al sentir un fuerte ardor en su mano derecha.

Maldijo su suerte y a la mujer que alguna vez fue parte de su vida. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes después. Ahogó un grito de dolor al sentir con más fuerza el ardor en su mano. Tardó en abrir los ojos y notar como aquel líquido rojo recorría toda su mano con gran exactitud hasta caer contra el suelo del salón. Estampó con rabia la katana contra la pared delante suyo. Soltó de nuevo unas maldiciones más y se dejó caer hacía atrás. Observó con fijación la herida en su mano y entrecerró los ojos con molestia. El dolor era fuerte y pesado, también repetitivo y sin final cercano. El líquido carmesí parecía haber parado su salida de la herida hacía escasos segundos, por éso, el ambarino soltó un suspiro y miró el techo de su salón.

Aunque, el verdadero problema, no era ése. Después de la desaparición de Kikyou, el palacio estuvo varios meses sin ninguna miko habitándolo o rondando por él. Pero, con el tiempo y los nuevos demonios que aparecían atacando aldeas y entrando en el palacio, se vieron obligados a buscar una nueva sacerdotisa que tuviera el palacio bajo su poder espiritual. Fue difícil la elección, ya que, ninguna de las mujeres requería todo lo que se pedía. Una de las cosas más importantes: la edad. Hasta que, una noche, llegó ella. Sin problemas y teniendo todo lo que se requería fue aceptada en el palacio y, ése mismo día, fue nombrada como la nueva sacerdotisa a mano de una fiesta en el jardín imperial. El emperador se veía feliz y, a él, en cambio, se le veía más inquieto que nunca. Aquella nueva mujer tenía demasiadas cosas que empezaban a fascinarle y, otras muchas, que le excitaban de sobremanera a conocerla más a fondo.

Aunque, el gran problema no era aquel, si no, las grandes diferencias que habían entre ella y Kikyou.

Se distinguían de diferentes maneras. Ella con un olor tan primaveral como una ráfaga de pétalos; su manera de gesticular tan torpes e infantiles; los ojos achocolatados tan grandes y llenos de vida y luz; siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ella misma, y, por último, unos labios rosados y carnosos que se convertían en la guinda del pastel. También se debía añadir el buen olor que desprendían por ellos. Las ganas de besar aquellos labios durante todo el día era gigantesca y, a la vez, tentadora.

También se debía añadir el hecho de querer tocarla de una manera más profunda. Las ansias por probar aquel tentador cuerpo eran irresistibles. A las que se igualaban las ganas de querer saber cuál era el sabor de su piel pálida. También escuchar su dulce voz gritar su nombre entre la oscuridad y el silencio.

Todos los complementos que la convertían en ella eran irresistibles para él. Las grandes diferencias entre ambas eran tentadores y el verla tan pura desde lejos eran factores que le permitían soñar cada noche de forma impura. La mezcla que ella hacía no la había provocado en él nade, ni tan siquiera Kikyou. O no de aquella manera.

Kagome era totalmente diferente a ella.

Por todo aquello, la nueva sacerdotisa no le dejaba respirar tranquilo durante todo el día. Tener que pensar en su seguridad y no dejarse llevar por aquel irresistible olor era una tarea muy difícil para alguien como él. Aún así sabía llevarlo tranquilamente.

Todo aquello le ocurría desde el día en que, el emperador, anunció su estancia en el palacio junto a todos los demás.

_El Sol invadió su rostro rápidamente. Bufó incómodo por culpa de aquella luz y, en parte, por el traje que debía llevar en aquellos momentos. Si le hubiera dejado quitárselo en aquel momento, lo habría hecho sin ningún tipo de problema pasar por su mente. Abrió los ojos y llevó las manos hasta el río, dónde las lleno de agua para refrescarse el rostro y, con mayor dificultad, la nuca. Después, se llevó las manos hasta su cabeza, la cuál rascó violentamente, intentando que aquel dulce olor desapareciera de su cabeza y fosas nasales. Bufó perdiendo la batalla contra aquel olor y se dejó caer hacía atrás. Maldijo por lo bajo haber quedado tan herido en la batalla de hacía más de diez días. Había salido victoriosos de nuevo, pero, éso no quitaba que ninguno hubiera salido malherido. La región vecina había sido un hueso duro de roer._

_Recordaba con claridad los rostros de todos los caídos. Tanto los soldados de la región vecina, como sus compañeros o aldeanos que, sin quererlo, había sido victimas por encontrarse escondidos en mal lugar. Y más cuando los demonios también habían intervenido en ella. También, la calidez de la sangre impregnar sus manos y su rostro en cada golpe. A parte, su mente aún era capaz de reproducir los diferentes gritos masculinos femeninos e infantiles de los caídos en aquella ardua batalla. Todo aquello se debía por ser el general del ejercito, el vasallo de emperador. ¿Todo aquello era seguir un honor? Según todos, sí y matar a toda persona que estuviera en contra de su emperador y poder, también. Él había perdido toda libertad al aceptar aquel pacto junto su emperador._

_El sonido de los tambores llegó hasta sus orejas poco a poco. Aquello se debía a la nueva fiesta de su emperador y la presentación de la nueva sacerdotisa. Con esfuerzo, se levantó del terreno y se dirigió hacía su señor. Aún así, no corrió. Se tomó su tiempo y anduvo hacía el jardín dónde, su emperador, seguramente le esperaba con una sonrisa. No iba a hacer uso de sus facultades demoníacas en un momento cómo ése y menos cuando tantos humanos se encontraban alrededor. Su emperador se lo tenía prohibido y él, aunque no quisiera, debía seguir sus ordenes._

_No muy lejos, nuestro protagonista visualizó una figura femenina vestida por un kimono blanco y rojo. Conjuntada con una larga melena azabache y unas largas piernas escondidas detrás de los pantalones. El dulce y molesto olor volvió a su nariz. Sonrió, ¿así que ésa era la mujer que desprendía aquel excitante olor? Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió desde la punta de su cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies._

_Cerró los ojos y degustó el olor que la mujer desprendía. Dulce, excitante y adictivo, como una fruta prohibida para un pecador como él. Sonrió al escuchar la suave risa de la mujer a unos metros de él. Irresistible y tentadora, así era aquella mujer que, poco a poco, empezaba a apoderarse de su mente._

_La sonrisa en su rostro desapareció en el instante en que, su señor, se aproximó hasta la mujer de largos cabellos con una amplia sonrisa. Juguetón, le susurró algunas palabras en el oído que la hicieron reír durante unos segundos. El general frunció el ceño. ¿Aquella mujer era la esposa del emperador, su amante, su prometida?_

_—¡InuYasha! —escuchó ser llamado por una voz masculina._

_A muy pocos metros, el emperador se acercaba hasta él con una sonrisa en el rostro. InuYash se tensó al verse acorralado por él. Tragó duro y abrió los ojos al verle sonreír. Cuando llegó a su lado hizo una reverencia y escuchó las palabras que tenía que decirle su señor. Todo aquello mirándole fijamente a los ojos._

_—¡InuYasha! —le volvió a llamar con una sonrisa—. Acabas de llegar ahora, ¿verdad? Te ves fatigado por la reciente batalla —se alarmó el emperador al verle bastante cansado—. ¿Será mejor que descanses?_

_El aludido negó con la cabeza al escuchar las propuestas del más joven. Bajó la vista y bufó de forma silenciosa y tímida. No quería que su señor le viera molesto por sus palabras. No podía permitírselo, si no, su puesto correría bastante peligro._

_—Gracias, señor Watanabe —agradeció el ambarino su gesto—, pero no lo encuentro bastante necesario en éstos momentos —contestó con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro—. Puedo seguir durante unas horas más de pie, señor._

_Una fuerte presión en su hombro derecho se hizo presenciar. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró fijamente la mano que presionaba su hombro. Frunció el ceño y miró a su señor quién, en aquel momento, tenía una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. Lo único que pudo hacer fue tragar duro y esperar las nuevas palabras que su emperador le regalaría. Y no serían del todo buenas. El más joven levantó la mirada y la fijó en la suya. InuYasha tembló de arriba a abajo. Aquella mirada era fría, espeluznante y seria, muy seria._

_—¿Cree qué es una petición u opción, general? —escupió el magnate borrando inmediatamente la sonrisa de su rostro—. Es una orden, general. Las ordenes deben cumplirse y más si vienen de mi boca —avisó amenazante el joven—. Ve a tu alcoba y descansa hasta mañana. Te quiero sano para las siguientes batallas y la presentación de la joven._

_La presión desapareció y el joven magnate giró sobre sus talones en una dirección opuesta. Observó como la figura de su señor se perdía entre el cúmulo de gente delante de él. Suspiró por décima vez y se masajeó la zona afectada. Se levantó del banco dónde se encontraba sentado y giró sobre sus talones. Decidido se dirigió hasta su alcoba sin mirar ni saludar a nadie en su camino._

_Aunque, de nuevo, se vio imposibilitado cuando, seguidamente, su señor volvió a llamarle._

_—¡InuYasha! —escuchó como lo llamaban. Giró de nuevo y miró su objetivo—: ¡Ven aquí!_

_El aludido se acercó a grandes zancadas. Dibujó —o intentó— una sonrisa en su rostro. No era sincera, tampoco simpática. Era, simplemente, una sonrisa más. Se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial de su señor e intentó no mirarle fijamente a los ojos durante muchos minutos seguidos. Rápidamente percibió un dulce olor en el viento. Giró su rostro hacia él y fijó su mirada hasta el rostro femenino de una mujer a su lado. Ella, con timidez, lo saludó con una reverencia a conjunto de su sonrisa. La vestimenta que en aquellos momentos llevaba, hizo saber a InuYasha que, seguramente, aquella mujer era la nueva sacerdotisa del templo. Sonrió con sorna y le devolvió la reverencia y, también, la sonrisa._

_El emperador sonrió al ver el "feeling" que habían tenido en el mismo instante. El ambarino se vio imposibilitado a decir o hacer nada. El más joven de los hombres en aquella conversación, empezó a hablar. El hombre le miró fijamente mientras hablaba e InuYasha sólo pudo asentir durante todo el momento de explicación. De pronto, una ráfaga de viento levantó los cabellos de los tres en el mismo instante, pero, como un imán, aquel olor dulzón se pegó a las fosas nasales de InuYasha. Éste sonrió al sentirlo de nuevo y entenderlo todo de nuevo. Aquella nueva mujer era la dueña de aquel dulce olor que, quisiera o no, había estado rondando durante toda la semana por el palacio y sus alrededores._

_Ésa mujer empezaba a caerle de maravilla._

_—Ésta es la mujer que nos otorgará sus poderes espirituales —explicó de forma breve el emperador a su vasallo—, Kagome es su nombre y será la nueva sacerdotisa del templo y las aldeas de alrededor —le anunció al ambarino con una sonrisa en el rostro y sin dejar de mirar a la señorita a su lado—. No estaría de más que volvieras a tomar el papel de guardián, InuYasha. Te encomiando a ésta mujer a tu cuidado._

_El ambarino frunció el ceño al escuchar al joven emperador del palacio a sus espaldas. ¿Éso quería decir que debía despedirse de nuevo de ser el general del ejercito? ¿Debía, de nuevo, abandonar el ejercito y a sus hombres? Aún así, sonrió._

_La batalla que, con aquella mujer se avecinaba, sería la peor de todas._

_Sus presentimientos nunca fallaban._

Golpeó con fuerza contra el débil suelo de madera que, al contactar con la mano, se resquebrajó en un profundo hoyo. Ésta vez, su mano anteriormente herida, sangró mucho más. De nuevo, dejó escapar un profundo gruñido salido de su garganta y aguantó las ganas de gritar. ¿Porqué aquella mujer se colaba cada vez que podía en su cabeza? ¿Porqué le ordenaba pensar en ella día y noche? ¿Porqué sentía ésa necesidad de no poder vivir sin verla? Todo era tan alocado y desordenado que se perdía en su propia mente.

Odiaba tener que verla cada día.

Ése pequeño acto se hacía imprescindible en su inexistente existencia. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y agarró con firmeza su plateado cabello. Apretó los dientes y se revolvió el cabello enfadado. Dejó escapar un grito de rabia y se dejó caer de espaldas contra el suelo. La respiración se volvió agitada y las ganas de desaparecer para siempre se convirtieron en un deseo imposible.

Un suave crujido llegó hasta sus oídos, cosa que le desconcertó. Abrió los ojos y silenciosamente se colocó en modo de alerta. Con cuidado estiró su brazo hasta llegar a coger la katana que, momentos atrás, había arrojado contra la pared.

Los crujidos, ésta vez, se intensificaron y acercaron hasta donde él se encontraba. Apretó su mano contra el mango de la espada y entrecerró los ojos. En aquellos momentos se encontraba frustrado y ciertamente desconcertado.

¿Quién era el sujeto que había decidido entrar en el palacio? Lo más probable era que tratará de algún ladrón y, si tenía bastante buen sexto sentido, podría llegar a ser algún infiltrado de alguna región vecina con la que ya hubieran batallado o estuvieran por batallar.

Los pasos se volvieron a intensificar hasta poder llegar a percatarse de que era a él a quién buscaban. Con mucho cuidado se posicionó a un lado de la puerta y sujeto con gran fuerza la katana.

En milésimas de segundo, la puerta se abrió de par en par e InuYasha se movió velozmente hasta quedar delante del sujeto, quién, sorprendido, sólo pudo dejar escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Para, después, hacer que InuYasha supiera porqué sentía aquel olor tan familiar desde hacía bastantes minutos.

―Por lo que parece tu recuperación va mejor de lo esperado ―murmuró el misterioso sujeto delante de la puerta―. Así que, no remplazamos el conocer mujeres hasta hartarnos, ¿verdad?

El ambarino parpadeó varias veces. Seguidamente, soltó un suspiro dejando caer la katana a un lado. Cerró los ojos y con la mano derecha se rascó la cabeza con cierta vergüenza.

¿Qué hacía él ahí? Todos los rumores sobre él apuntaban que, de nuevo, había sido trasladado a otra región por lujuria. Aunque, si éso era cierto, ¿qué hacía él en la puerta de su alcoba y visitándolo? Frunció el ceño otra vez y le dio paso para entrar a su alcoba. El pelinegro lo agradeció con una discreta reverencia a su amigo quién, cansado, roló los ojos.

Lo observó durante unos segundos y, cuando vio que su amigo ya se encontraba sentado, bufó y se sentó a su lado sin mediar palabra alguna. Negó con la cabeza y miró al horizonte. El paisaje que se dibujaba enfrente de sus ojos era precioso. Tan luminoso y casi irreal parecía un jardín de algún dios japonés.

El monje a su lado miró fijamente al ambarino. El pelinegro, con cierta discreción, sonrió feliz de ver a su amigo tan lleno de energía y no postrado en algún futón sin poder moverse. El aludido giró su rostro y miró fijamente al monje. Éste empezó una conversación mediante una sonrisa en el rostro:

―¿Sorprendido de verme, amigo? ―preguntó el pelinegro junto una suave carcajada.

El aludido carraspeó y le miró fijamente. En aquellos momentos se encontraba bastante sorprendido y desconcertado, aún así, preguntó lo que minutos antes le rondaba en la cabeza.

―¿Qué es haces en el palacio aún? ―cuestionó el general―. Los rumores te pintan en un lugar lejano a éste. Según muchos estabas dos regiones al oeste ―explicó su amigo desconcertado―, ¿entonces? ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?

El chico de cabellos plateados encarnó una ceja. El monje, por su parte, soltó una fuerte carcajada. Siempre con su lujuria por delante, Miroku, había habitado aquellos cinco años en el palacio. Era un buen monje, todos lo decían, pero su único defecto era la indiscutible lujuria que lo destacaba de entre todos. Por todo aquello, no era de esperar que su amigo no le preguntara sobre todo aquello y más sobre el rumor.

Era cierto, ¡claro que era cierto! Pero, como siempre, el emperador decidió enviar a otro monje que, según él, se merecía mucho más aquel puesto que no él. Había hombres de su mismo rango que merecían muchas más cosas que él y, como era de esperar, él no se las negaría para nada. Toda aquella discusión había surgido también por culpa de los rumores, aunque, el emperador, cansado de escucharlos decidió evadirlos.

Y, sobre el tema de su lujuria, el monje seguía echándole la culpa a sus ascendentes y su mano maldita. Ellos habían nacido antes que él, así que, quién de verdad tenía toda la culpa de convertirlo en un lujurioso eran su padre y abuelo. Nadie más. Él, simplemente, había heredado, nada más.

―No, al final decidieron llevar a otro monje de la corte ―contestó el pelinegro―. Según el emperador se merecía mucho más ése puesto que no yo. Así que, a mi me negó el viaje como castigo ―anunció el monje con una sonrisa―. Aunque, me enteré de que tú no llevaste la última batalla. La llevaba otro soldado, ¿cierto?

InuYasha resopló ciertamente enfadado. El emperador había sido el culpable de todo. Por culpa de estar tan herido y cansado, no quería llevarlo a una batalla tan dura para un hombre herido. A más, sus poderes demoníacos no harían demasiado, ya que, en parte, también estaban desgastados.

De pronto, el ambarino dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

―Sí, aunque me lo pasé mucho mejor aquí ―contestó el hombre―. Descubrí una nueva forma de divertirme de forma colectiva, con mucha más gente y, claro, aprendiendo muchas cosas.

Sonrió al acabar de decir aquella oración. Debía agradecer a sus heridas y el flamante cansancio haberlo hecho quedarse en tierra firme. Gracias a ellos había podido conocer más profundamente a ésa misteriosa y nueva mujer.

La nueva sacerdotisa: Higurashi Kagome.

Cosas nuevas había sabido y descubierto de ella; nuevas y excitantes curiosidades sobre ella. Conforme pedía información a los aldeanos por petición del emperador, más descubría. Muchos de ellos le explicaban que, según vecinos de su aldea, aquella mujer sabía satisfacer a los hombres de una forma bastante misteriosa y muy excitante para ellos. Aunque, la mayoría, no pensaban que aquello fuera verdadero. Y cuando decía la mayoría eran todos.

Aunque él era la excepción.

Conocía a los hombres muy profundamente, llevaba doble vida en la noche y se la podía encontrar en los sitios más oscuros y solitarios del palacio. Muchos le habían dicho que había estado junto hombres de mucho poder o, simplemente, aldeanos como ellos. Pero ella, según muchos, ya lo había dejado todo aquello. Ya no quería seguir más con aquel particular rol.

Pero él sería la excepción de aquel particular rol.

Y si podía, llegaría a tocar el suave y oscuro fondo de aquel rol.

Por otro lado, Miroku decidió no hacer ninguna objeción a lo que su amigo había dicho. Solamente se dispuso a sonreír con él y suspirar aliviado por su estado.

―Así que, ¿el conocer nuevas mujeres sigue en pie? ―preguntó el monje con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―Claro que sí ―contestó el ambarino―, cuando quieras.

* * *

Después de recorrer millones de aldeas en busca de aquel anhelado puesto, por fin, lo había encontrado. Era extraño poder decir que era la sacerdotisa de aquella impotente e importante corte imperial. Aún así, era bastante excitante ver las caras de todos aquellos que alguna vez la habían subestimado y que, ahora, estaban más abajo que ella.

Ahora podía decir que ella era la triunfadora de aquel juego.

Lo único que buscaba era un sitio donde la aceptación se pudiera llegar a palpar. Pero, en aquellos momentos, nadie estaba dispuesta a dársela, ningún imperio la quería dentro de su corte por ser demasiado joven y sin experiencia alguna.

Nadie estaba dispuesto a dársela.

Despertarte y no encontrar a nadie a tu lado en la mañana, era bastante doloroso. Y más, cuando una familia detrás de ti espera apoyo tanto económico como psicológico cada noche y día.

Cada puerta en la que preguntaba, cada puerta que se cerraba; cada petición que hacía, cada petición rechazada; cada oración que oraba, cada oración inservible y, cada rechazo conseguido, otros rechazos más venía a sus espaldas. Todo era tan enfermizo y oscuro que, alguna vez, pensó en desaparecer para siempre de las vidas de todas aquellas personas que conoció. Aún así, la tentación duró poco al escuchar, otra vez, la voz de su hermano pequeño aquella tarde en la cabaña familiar.

Hasta que, una noche, su fama empezó a crecer bajo aquella identidad oculta. Sus visitas nocturnas explotaron y el satisfacer a los hombres empezaba a ser algo rutinario y monótono. Aunque, sin lugar a dudas, ella también disfrutaba aunque fuera un poco. Se convirtió sin quererlo en una tentación para la mayoría de hombres, las mujeres empezaron a odiar aquella mujer con identidad oculta y su seudónimo empezó a ser un buen debate de cada día.

Y, aún así, nadie sabía quién realmente era _ella_.

La comida empezó a llegar hasta las manos de su familia acompañada por el el dinero. Los problemas empezaron de forma pequeña junto aquellas preguntas impertinentes. Y, unidas a ellas, las mentiras empezaron a fluir en su vida de forma abundante. Éstas eran las únicas que podían "ayudarla" a salir a flote y sin ahogarse. Además, debía agradecer a Kami que su familia fuera bastante ingenua y, como no, que la aldea no preguntara por la abundancia de comida en su casa desde hacía ya varias semanas seguidas.

Todos se encontraban demasiado ocupados formulando más preguntas, más debates y rumores sobre _ella._ Aquella enigmática mujer que complacía a los hombres más que sus propias mujeres.

Pero, cuando decidió cortar aquellos hábitos de raíz, fue demasiado tarde. Todos empezaron a sospechar de las jóvenes del lugar y, más, cuando ella dejó de ir a orar a dios. Por eso tuvo que irse de su aldea acompañada por un saco de mentiras y una celebración sinrazón alguna. Todo porque, según ella misma, uno de los más importantes emperadores por fin había echado el ojo en ella y sus habilidades. Todos como inocentes la creyeron, todos cayeron a sus pies como vasallos. Y, aunque le doliera, debía seguir con aquel pequeño plan.

De todo aquello habían pasado ya más de seis meses.

En éstos momentos se encontraban en un imperio acomodado, con un buen servicio y siendo la única opción de muchos creyentes en los alrededores. Ella tenía los poderes y ellos la confianza. Así que, de alguna manera, todo había salido perfecto.

Aunque siempre se preguntaba el porqué de que ella hubiera sido la elegida. Recordaba todas aquellas sacerdotisas que se habían presentado para demostrar sus habilidades, poderes y ganas de ayudar a los aldeanos, la corte y el señor.

¿Qué era lo que la había llevado a ser la ganadora? ¿Qué era lo que el emperador había visto en ella y no en las demás? ¿Qué era lo que ella desprendía y las demás no? ¿Qué era éso tan especial en ella?

Seguramente porque nadie sabía de su identidad oculta o que, simplemente, las anteriores mujeres habían tenido varios secretos que habían pesado demasiado tanto en sus propias espaldas como el las de todo el imperio.

O, simplemente, el emperador se hubiera cansado de ellas.

Se removió dentro de las sábanas y bostezó aún dormida. Miró con fijeza el techo de su alcoba y entrecerró los ojos, pensando en aquel hombre que, hacía más de seis meses, había conocido gracias al emperador. Aquel hermoso y atrayente hombre de ojos ambarinos que, de alguna manera, había arrancado su corazón de cuajo y lo tenía en su poder desde aquel momento. Sin quererlo, se había enamorado a primera vista de él como estúpida. Apretó sus manos en forma de puño y cerró los ojos.

_Tan hermoso, hasta el punto de ser extravagante y, a la vez, tan fantasioso era el jardín de aquel amplio e imponente palacio. Sonrió de oreja a oreja al sentirse importante y que todo aquello sería parte de su nueva vida como sacerdotisa. _

_Los hombres y mujeres que por allí pasaban y, seguramente, eran parte de la corte sonreían al verla. Algunos le habían regalado una reverencia al verla vestida de sacerdotisa y, con educación, ella se las había devuelto._

_Se sentía cómoda y feliz en aquel ambiente. _

_Sintió una suave mano colocarse al lado de su cadera derecha. Ése pequeño acto sorprendió por completo a la azabache y, gracias a éso, soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Al lado de su oreja, una suave risa masculina se hizo escuchar. _

_Giró su rostro y se encontró con el del emperador, quién, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le invitaba a beber una nueva taza de té verde. Kagome, con educación, agradeció el gesto y aceptó la invitación de su señor. De repente, una sensación parecida al nerviosismo la invadió. Se sentía nerviosa al estar junto al emperador. Sonrió nerviosa, aquella sensación era demasiado extraña.  
_

_De un momento a otro, el joven señor se giró sobre sus talones y exclamó el nombre de alguno de sus hombres.  
_

_____—_¡InuYasha, ven aquí! _—_exclamó su señor a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

___Kagome frunció el ceño y miró curiosa hacía la zona dónde el emperador también miraba. Una figura masculina más alta que ella, se encaminaba hacía ellos. Vestido con un traje del ejercito y con una larga espada en su cintura se acercaba hasta ellos. Cuando el hombre de cabellos plateados fijó su mirada en la suya, algo dentro de ella acabó por removerse en su estómago. Sintió sus mejillas arder y su cuerpo empezó a temblar sin control. Tragó duro y no quitó la mirada de encima de aquel apuesto hombre. _

___De InuYasha.  
_

___Con cuidado, la mano de su emperador, pasó por detrás de su espalda acabando en uno de los dos lados. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro y ella se vio obligada a también sonreír ampliamente. _

___Aún con las mejillas ardiendo, le regaló una reverencia al sujeto delante de ella y, después, éste se la devolvió agradecido y, encima, con una seductora sonrisa en su rostro. ____De nuevo, el joven castaño tomó la palabra y empezó una conversación que, pronto, acabaría._

_________—Ésta es la mujer que nos otorgará sus poderes espirituales —explicó de forma breve el emperador a su vasallo—, Kagome es su nombre y será la nueva sacerdotisa del templo y las aldeas de alrededor —le anunció al ambarino con una sonrisa en el rostro y sin dejar de mirar a la señorita a su lado—. No estaría de más que volvieras a tomar el papel de guardián, InuYasha. Te encomiando a ésta mujer a tu cuidado._  


_____Kagome vio cómo el ceño del hombre enfrente de ella se fruncía de golpe. El de ella tampoco fue una excepción, lo único que fue un fruncido más suave y casi invisible. _

_____Miró al hombre delante de ella y suspiró intranquila. ¿Debería de pasar más de doce horas con ése hombre a su lado? Ése era el peor castigo que le podían haber dado y más, cuando algo en su estómago nacía cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. Lo único que esperaba era no rozarse con él demasiadas veces al día.  
_

_____De pronto, una sonrisa se avecinó en los labios del ambarino. Y ése pequeño gesto, acabó por asustar aún más a Kagome. Aunque, por otro lado, la acabó por atar más a él.  
_

_____Porque, de alguna manera, acababa de caer rendida a sus pies.  
_

Abrió los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro.

Todo aquello que alguna vez anhelo ya lo había conseguido y, la verdad, se sentía feliz de haber conseguido todo lo propuesto y, también, de poder dar una cómoda estabilidad a su familia. Claro que todo aquello había sido gracias en parte a su pasado. ___  
_

Un pasado que, poco a poco, volvió a retomar el sitio que alguna vez tubo y definitivamente volver a su vida. Creyendo que su identidad había sido olvidada y exterminada, la fría tarde anterior, otra petición había aparecido dentro de su alcoba. Encima de su mesa de té, doblada a la perfección y con una letra muy estilizada. Que, con pocas y básicas palabras, declaraba lo que quería y necesitaba de ella.

_«¿Placer mediante conversación? Espérame en el confesionario del imperio. Allí veremos lo buena que eres haciendo todo éso que dices saber hacer»._

Arrugó con fuerza el papel entre sus manos. Él la estaba desafiando de manera arrogante y, éso, le daba más fuerza para presentarse en aquel lugar. Aunque, una extraña voz en su cabeza le exclamaba y rogaba que no fuera, que no apareciera por aquel lugar, pero, la excitación de volver a ser _ella_ y tenerlo a sus pies era mayor que nunca.

Porque, volverlos a tener por el cuello, era una sensación excitante.

* * *

—¿Porqué no me enseñas un poco de ésos métodos que sabes utilizar para volverme loco, _reina_?

Así había empezado una conversación que duraría más de una hora. Él lo tenía bastante claro, lo que era ella, parecía también notarlo.

Una sonrisa adornó su rostro y el cuerpo de la mujer al otro lado de la puerta, tembló. Rió de nuevo, ésta vez su risa se llenó de arrogancia. Cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma que llegó hasta sus fosas nasales. Un dulce olor parecido al de una ráfaga de aire primaveral.

Volvió a sonreír y miró fijamente a la pared de su derecha. De un color marrón oscuro y un gran cuadrado adornado con pequeños agujeros la componían. A través de ésos pequeños agujeros podía vislumbrar, con dificultad, el rostro de aquella pequeña pecadora.

Y sabía muy bien de quién se trataba tan sólo escuchar su voz u oler su fragancia.

Era ella sin ninguna duda.

Se frotó las manos ansioso por saber su reacción al ser descubierta por él mismo. Se acomodó por milésima vez en el incómodo asiento de madera y suspiró aliviado por descubrirla. Aspiró de nuevo el aire, llenándose de su fragancia e impregnando sus pulmones y fosas nasales de él. Era tan dulce y embriagante que parecía comestible, tan enigmático y a la vez exótico. ¿Porque ésa mujer le tenía que traer de cabeza desde su llegada? ¿Porque ésa necesidad de sentirse dentro de ella, de lamer su piel desnuda y de escuchar su nombre salir de aquellos carnosos y rosados labios? Lo único que le pudo regalar fue una maldición detrás de un "maldita perra del demonio".

Soltó una suave carcajada con los ojos cerrados, claro que sí, pronto sería su pequeña perra.

—Así que —susurró el general con una sonrisa seductora—, ¿sabes cómo mantener sexo mediante conversación? —preguntó él con una pequeña pizca de curiosidad—. Quiero saber más de ello, _reina_.

La muchacha al otro lado de la pared tembló. Apretó con fuerza los ojos y tragó duro por quinta vez en lo que llevaba de día. Aferró sus manos a los lados del asiento de madera que componía la misma gran caja.

De reojo vislumbró el rostro masculino y, gracias a aquellos ojos ámbar, supo de quién se trataba. Los nervios empezaron a cegarla y unas mariposas nacieron de repente por todo su estómago. ¿Él sabía que era ella? ¿Sabía que ella iba a hacerle ver las estrellas? Se relamió los labios y cerró los ojos para después morderse el labio inferior.

—Espero que ésto no sea un pecado para ti—murmuró de nuevo el hombre a su lado—. Por cierto, no sé tu nombre.

Por lo menos podría acercarse un poco más a él cada noche, ¿no? Por tu enamorado se hacía de todo, ¿verdad? Además, éso no era pecado, al contrario, ayudaba a aquellos hombres necesitados de un cariño especial. Nada más. La muchacha se relamió de nuevo los labios, empezando a sentirse excitada. En escasos minutos, se volvió a aferrar aún más contra el asiento debajo de ella.

Y, en algún momento, ella pensó que él sabía bien quién era ella. Pero, el mantenerte en una identidad oculta era algo excitante mirase por donde se mirase.

—Éso alimentará más tu curiosidad —susurró la azabache con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro—. Además, ¿por algo decidiste venir aquí, no? ¿Sentiste curiosidad por _cómo_ te lo haría, verdad?

Escuchó la carcajada masculina al otro lado de la pared. Aquel casto acto la enfureció. ¿Cómo podía reírse en un momento como aquel? Apretó con fuerza sus manos y encaró al hombre. Cogió una gran bocanada de aire y abrió con dificultad sus labios. Tragó duro al notar como todo su cuerpo le temblaba sin querer parar. Frunció el ceño, ¿era por él o por ella?

Levantó el rostro y fijó su mirada al techo de la extraña mezquita. Suspiró entre todo aquel temblor y volvió a fijar la vista contra la pared que los dividía. Era ahora o nunca.

Y ella quería tenerlo sujeto por el cuello en éste mismo momento.

—¿Quieres empezar, _rey_? —preguntó Kagome con una sonrisa sorna en su rostro—. Creo que, sería mucho mejor, que tú fueras el anfitrión. Al fin y al cabo tú eres el que más ganas tiene, ¿no?

Escuchó una extraña risa al otro lado del habitáculo. Sonrió arrogantemente, ¿tan fácil lo iba a tener por el cuello? ¿Tan poca resistencia tenía ése hombre?

InuYasha, por su lado, se deshizo de la parte superior de su traje y, con excitación preguntó y esperó las nuevas indicaciones de la mujer al otro lado. Se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba enfadado con él mismo, ¿y cómo no estarlo? Se estaba dejando llevar por una mujer al otro lado de la pared, una mujer que ni siquiera podría tocar en aquellos momentos. Aún así, su simple voz ya empezaba a excitarle de sobre manera. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, ¿porqué no?

Simplemente, la manera en que se estaban presentando las cosas era excitante e irrevocable.

—Bien, _reina_. Me encuentro ya con el torso desnudo, ¿qué más debo hacer?

Kagome tembló de pies a cabeza. ¿Se encontraba sin nada en la parte superior? Se mordió uno de sus labios y cerró los ojos reprimiendo un pequeño gemido. Imaginar a aquel hombre con el torso desnudo y, más adelante, sin ningún ropaje encima era increíble y demasiado potente para ella. Clavó sus uñas contra la madera debajo de ella y abrió los ojos de golpe. Si caía en sus redes nada serviría. Debía ser fuerte, tener resistencia.

Era ella quién tenía que tenerlos por el cuello, no ellos a ella.

—¿Porqué no haces desaparecer tu parte inferior, _rey_? —preguntó ella.

InuYasha sonrió de oreja a oreja. Iba a ser una noche muy larga para él y para ella. Se frotó las manos y se levantó de la superficie dónde se encontraba sentado. Con lentitud se deshizo de sus «pantalones». La mujer a un lado de la pared escuchó cómo la prenda caía hasta tocar el suelo.

Kagome aferró sus dedos entre los agujeros de la pared y cerró los ojos. Poco a poco dejó que su mano se acercara hasta el punto débil de su cuerpo. Cuando ésta llegó allí, provocó que varios gemidos de placer salieran de entre sus labios. Con los ojos cerrados y aferrando sus dedos contra la madera a su lado, apretó más contra ella provocando más gemidos y una aproximación al estallido de sensaciones llamado orgasmo. Soltó un pequeño e insonoro grito de placer. En aquellos momentos se encontraba demasiado húmeda y en rodeada por un calor incalculable.

—Joder, _reina_ —escuchó gemir al hombre detrás de la pared.

Entre todo el placer, la muchacha sonrió. Aunque los años hubieran pasado ella seguía sabiendo cómo hacer disfrutar a los hombres.

Por otro lado, InuYasha se encontraba en su particular mundo. Sus propias caricias eran algo excitante y más si lo hacía pensando en ella.

En Kagome.

Apretó los dientes y dejó escapar un gruñido. Escuchó la débil risa de la mujer a través de la otra pared. Después de éso vino un fuerte gemido femenino que, sin quererlo, hizo que las caricias propias aumentaran y se convirtieran en caricias fuertes y sin ninguna pausa que se avecinara. Clavó las largas y fuertes uñas contra la madera debajo de él reprimiendo varios gemidos seguidos en la boca de su garganta. Todo aquello que creía ser débil y sin fuerza alguna se estaba convirtiendo, simplemente, en la mejor manera de practicar sexo alguna vez vivida. Frunció el ceño intentando reprimir todo el placer dentro de su cuerpo.

Pero todo aquello fue imposible de aplacar. Aún así, entre el placer pudo aún excitar mucho más a la mujer del otro lado.

—¿Cuántos tiempo, _reina_? —preguntó intentando sonar arrogante—. ¿Cuántos dedos llevas, _reina_?

Kagome abrió los ojos entre el placer cuando escuchó al hombre. Intentó sonreír, pero, todo a su alrededor se lo imposibilitó. Dejó escapar un pequeño gemido antes de poder contestarle con una sonrisa.

—¿Y tú, _rey_? —preguntó ella sin aire—. ¿Cuánto crees que vas a durar así?

InuYasha gruñó por lo bajo. Aquella mujer estaba empezando a excitarle de sobremanera.

Aunque, de repente, todo empezó a volverse más duro y placentero para él. Imaginarse como la mujer a su lado se producía placer a sí misma y junto los gemidos que regalaba mataban de placer al general. Toda aquella fantasía sólo provocó más aumento en la caricias y en sus propios gruñidos de placer. Apretó aún más las uñas contra la superficie de madera y levantó la cabeza hasta quedar clavados sus ojos en el techo. Los entreabrió como pudo quedando prácticamente nublados por el placer que todo a su alrededor le provocaba. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Y, sin poder reprimirlo, Kagome se dejó caer en las redes del placer sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Ka... —susurró la azabache sin fuerzas—. ¡Kami! —gimió sin poder evitarlo.

Por su lado, InuYasha, también se dejó caer en las mismas redes que la sacerdotisa y, como era de esperar, dejó escapar un gruñido de su garganta.

—Dios mío... —gimió el general cegado por el placer.

Kagome sonrió entre todo el placer a su alrededor. Por fin y después de muchos años volvía a sentir aquella sensación. Por fin y después de muchos años volvía a tener a los hombres por el cuello. Y ellos, como siempre, no podría hacer nada para evitar lo que se les iba a avecinar.

—Entonces —la voz de InuYasha la despertó de nuevo—, ¿cuándo nos volvemos a ver?

Y a él, lo tenía fuertemente agarrado del cuello y atado de pies y manos.

* * *

¡Hola, hola! (?. Vengo con una nueva historia bajo el brazo, ¿qué les parece, eh? Será bastante angustiosa y muy dramática, éso sí, con pequeños toques de romanticismo. Lo que más destacará será el masoquismo para todos los personajes. Y, de antemano, dejaré unas cuantas cosas claras. Ésta historia **tendrá bastantes lemons**, así que está catalogada para gente de **entre 15 y 18 años.** Si no tienes ésa edad pero te ves mentalizado para leerla, entonces, adelante. Si no te gusta lo que lees, simplemente no sigas leyendo.

Por otro lado, ésta historia tendrá unos **cuantos triángulos amorosos**. Mis favoritos, como no. Otra cosa es que habrá batallas **llenas de violencia** y que, como debe ser anunciado habrá OOC.** HAY OOC**. Ya está todo aclarado.

Y pasen un buen rato con nosotras en un nuevo** foro que hemos montado Janusa y yo**: paraisoentreletras. foroactivo. mx

사랑

_**Lee Moun**_


End file.
